The Best Day
by Twilight fangirl13
Summary: Songfic about Nessie and Bella, with The Best Day by Taylor Swift.


**A/N: I don't own Twilight or this song, Taylor Swift owns the song!**

**The Best Day **

__

I'm five years old, it's getting cold, I've got my big coat on  
I hear your laugh and look up smiling at you, I run and run  
Past the pumpkin patch and the tractor rides, look now, the sky is gold  
I hug your legs and fall asleep on the way home

Nessie laughed as she ran through the pumpkin patch. Halloween was coming soon and it was time for craving pumpkins and costumes.

Bella laughed, watching her daughter, she was adorable in her one size too big coat. Nessie ran towards her mother, her laughter loud and vibrating through the cold air.

Nessie ran into her mother's legs, she hugged them close to her and Bella picked her up. As they walked out of the pumpkin patch and towards their car, Nessie began to fall asleep.

"Good night Sweetie," whispered Bella.

_I don't know why all the trees change in the fall  
But I know you're not scared of anything at all  
Don't know if Snow White's house is near or far away  
But I know I had the best day with you today  
_

Nessie didn't know why all the trees leaves changed in the fall and then fell off, but she did know that her mother wasn't afraid of anything anymore.

Nessie didn't know that she lived in her only Snow White house and that the castle wasn't far away.

All Nessie knew was that today was the best day.

_I'm thirteen now and don't know how my friends could be so mean  
I come home crying and you hold me tight and grab the keys  
And we drive and drive until we found a town far enough away  
And we talk and window shop 'til I've forgotten all their names  
_

Bella watched as her daughter got off the bus, tears were slowly falling down her face at the thought of her friends. Bella walked out of their small cottage and hugged her daughter, she had her car keys in hand and was ready to go.

They drove and drove until they were far away, no one was going to call them, no one knew them. The pair just walked down the streets window shopping and talking about things that didn't matter.

Nessie forgot about all of her friends, she didn't even remember their names anymore.

_I don't know who I'm gonna talk to now at school  
But I know I'm laughing on the car ride home with you  
Don't know how long it's gonna take to feel okay  
But I know I had the best day with you today  
_

Nessie had no idea who she would talk to at school from now on, all she knew that she was laughing on the car ride back home with her mother.

Nessie didn't know how long it would take for her to feel safe and okay at school, all she knew was that she had had the best day.

_I have an excellent father, his strength is making me stronger  
God smiles on my little brother, inside and out, he's better than I am  
I grew up in a pretty house and I had space to run  
And I had the best days with you  
_

Nessie loved her father, he made her stronger and smarter and was there for her in ways that her mother couldn't. Nessie loved her aunts and grandmother that cared for when her mother couldn't. Nessie loved her uncles and grandfather that were always around when she needed a laugh.

Nessie grew up in a pretty house with so much space to run around and play. She grew up happy.

Nessie smiled at her mother, thinking about the best days that they shared.

_There is a video I found from back when I was three  
You set up a paint set in the kitchen and you're talking to me  
It's the age of princesses and pirate ships and the seven dwarfs  
And Daddy's smart and you're the prettiest lady in the whole wide world  
_

Nessie was looking more through the boxes she was suppose to be packing than actually packing. She looked through the old photos and scrapbooks that her grandmother made for her.

It was the box full of tapes that interested her most, they made her run downstairs and not caring who was watching TV put a tape into the VCR.

She laughed as she saw herself playing with a small paint set in the kitchen of her old home, she was talking to her mother about princesses and pirate ships and Snow White and the seven dwarfs.

It was in the most simple of times, when her daddy was the smartest person in the world and her mother the most beautiful.

_And now I know why the all the trees change in the fall  
I know you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn't know if you knew, so I'm takin' this chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today  
_

Now she knew why all the trees leaves changed in the fall and fell off. Nessie knew that her mother loved her and always took her side even when she knew that she was wrong. Nessie loved her mother for giving her her dark chocolate brown human eyes. She loved her for standing back and watching her shine, even when she messed up everything.

Nessie stood up and walked out of the room, finding her mother sitting outside in a little bit of sunshine.

Nessie touched her mother's face softly and Bella saw everything that she wanted to say.

"I love you and I had the best day with you," Nessie whispered, showing the words to her mother over and over again.


End file.
